


Home

by blerdxlines



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Battle, Being Lost, Drunk Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fist Fights, Hulk Sex (Marvel), Hulk Talks (Marvel), Humor, Multi, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sakaar (Marvel), Sharing a Bed, The Arena, Valkyrie Reader (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: You were raised a Valkyrie, meant to worship Odin and do his biddings in battle, however, in spite of your rigid, dedicated training, you truly feel no affinity toward the way of the Valkyrie.While you're a talented fighter, you're somewhat of an outcast among the warrior women, so when you happen upon whispers of a Valkyrie that lost her way years ago and ran to Sakaar-- the planet where all lost and unloved things go-- you plan your escape.While searching, you're captured for breaking and entering The Grandmaster's Palace, and your punishment: you must become the Hulk's prisoner.**This series is on hiatus as of November 24th, 2019**





	1. Sister Seeking on Sakaar

**Author's Note:**

> I write this having never seen Thor: Ragnarok. I've done research as I could regarding characters and settings so if there are any major inconsistencies, feel free to let me know!
> 
> Chapter 1 and 2 will not contain Hulk smut but believe me, we'll get there. 🙏🏾
> 
> Y/N - Your Name.
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy.

You entered Heimdall's Observatory from the Rainbow Bridge. Until now, you had never seen the larger than life figure up close. Intimidation swelled in your gut at the sight of him, but nevertheless you pressed on.

You hoped to swindle the deity into letting you pass and the story you prepared was truly some of your finest work:

 _'Quick! Odin has requested a last second mission! I must travel to Sakaar and rescue a missing Valkyrie'_ or something like that.

You approached and stopped to kneel.

"There is no need. You are free to travel to Sakaar at any moment, Y/N."

You snapped your head up, puzzled as you stared into the glistening portal.

"How did you know?"

"I will tell you what I told Brunnhilde. Even I, all-powerful, all-knowing, and all-seeing, cannot impede you from the destiny you seek."

You must've missed the "all-knowing" section of his Wikipedia page...

"Thank you Heimdall." You nodded before stepping onto the Bifröst.

You rushed to Sakaar hoping to find this Valkyrie, only to be met with a sea of mechanical waste and people crowding the streets.

"How will I ever find her on a planet like this?"

Looking up, you figured that giant tower with all the heads on it in the middle of the city would be a good start.

You'd somehow managed to enter what would become known as The Grandmaster's Palace.

Once inside you narrowly avoided catching the attention of the strangely clad sea of partygoers, until you turned down a hall and bumped into a woman in yellow.

"Who are you?" She squinted, already distrusting of your presence.

You played it casual, nervously fidgeting your arms before leaning a hand against the wall, the other on your hip.

"Um. Well, I'm--" "--Enough. I recognize that accent. You're another one of those _Asgardians_ aren't you?"

You perked up, showing some interest.

"Yes, do you know where I can find Brunnhilde?"

"Now." She shifted her large staff to her right hand. "Why would I tell a trespasser where to find Scrapper 142?"

"... _Who_?"

She raised the staff over her head swinging it  and you dodged-- narrowly missing it before it crashed into the floor, melting a large hole where it landed.

"Did you just try to melt me?!" You yelled outraged, and she shrugged smugly before you lunged at her, wrestling for control over the staff as you tug-of-war'd it between you.

" _I thought-- you people-- were supposed-- to be cool!_ " " _Let-- go-- of my melt-- stick!_ "

You dug into your heels and yanked the staff sending her stumbling toward you before raising your foot to her chest, sending her flying backwards.

You spun the staff around your back, pointing the bulbous end at her as she recovered to her feet. With a quick jab to the stomach she shrieked, falling to the ground, clasping her chest in pain.

"--Oh. Oh no. _Shi_ \-- I'm so sorry. That was an accident."

She cursed you before being succumbed by a cloud of blue fumes, melting away into a puddle of goo.

You stared horrified at the staff in your hands before you wised you up, innocently tucking the melt stick behind a tall beam. You glanced around for others before crawling over to the hole in the floor and climbing down to the room below.

Dropping down, you had no clue where you were. This room was very unlike the others you'd entered before. There was a _hideous_ white and red paint job on the walls and some seemingly random items lying around on the floor like a ball, a spiked mallet, and a pad of paper. Also, by the looks the monster skull bed frame in front of you, you got the sense that this wasn't the average Sakaaran's bedroom.

A splash of water echoed behind you and you turned to see a muscular green giant with necklaces around his neck, sitting in what looked to be a hot tub.

His voice was deep and his demeanor was aggressive as he addressed you.

"Who you?"

You readied yourself, glancing over at the spiked mallet on the floor beside you.

"Who're _you_?"

"Hulk asked first!"

"...So your name is Hulk?"

He smacked his large fists against the water, throwing a fit.

"Answer Hulk's question first!"

"I'm a former Valkyrie from the kindgom of Asgard and my name is--"

"--You Thor's friend?"

You repeated yourself louder this time.

" _My name is Y/N. Former Valkyrie of Asgard._ And how do you know Thor?"

He rest his large arms over the edge of the tub.

"You sound like Angry Girl."

You scaled the steps approaching the pool, repeating yourself _another_ time.

" ** _How_** _do you know Th_ \--"

"--How you get in Hulk's apartment?"

You balled your trembling fists.

" ** _FOR THE LOVE OF FRIGGA. STOP. INTERRUPTING. ME._** "

" **DON'T YELL AT HULK.** " He roared back, swiping his hands across the water and splashing you.

You stomped your foot, rage boiling over as you started toward the green beast.

"You. _Arrogant. Idiotic. **Brute**_ \--!"

Hulk stood up from the water, poising himself for battle and you suddenly realized he was completely naked from the waist down.

"Oh, sweet Odin--" You muttered, turning away before nervously pressing the water out your hair.

"Please tell me this is a dream. This can't be happening." You whispered quietly to yourself as you paced around the room.

"Heimdall why would you send me here? These Sakaaran's have no manners and the green monsters have penises the size of Mjolnir. I want to go back home."

Hulk plopped back down, sending water pouring over the edge of the tub.

"Why Rude Girl talk to herself?"

" _Because_. I made a mistake. I shouldn't be here."

You took a seat on the steps approaching his bed, staring down at your silver boots.

"Yeah. Get out Hulk's room."

You lowered your head, covering your eyes before the frustration began to overwhelm you and the quiet whimpers fell from your lips like tears.

Hulk panicked, standing up once again and stepping out of the pool to approach you.

"All I wanted was to find another Valkyrie." You muttered through quiet sobs.

He hovered over your depleted, crying form. Wrapping himself in a towel, and glancing around the room before grabbing a bottle of what was presumed to be alcohol.

He nudged your shoulder with it, clanging against the metal armour repetitively before you snatched the bottle from his hand and he sat down beside you.

You wiped your eyes, removing the cork and guzzling part of the drink before retching and fanning your tongue.

"Eugh-- what _is_ that?"

Hulk shrugged, grabbing the bottle from you and taking a swig himself, burping.

"You lightweight."

"Shut up." You stood to your feet, collecting yourself. "I need to find an Asgardian Valkyrie named Brunnhilde. Do you know where she is?"

He sat quietly for a moment, having difficulty processing your big words before responding.

"Angry Girl comes at sunset." He pointed toward the sun, hung low in the sky.

The time is nearing. You breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maybe you aren't as dumb as I thought."

For the first time, the giant green man smiled, nodding. "Hulk don't need brains since Hulk is strong." He bounced his pecs, taking another long sip of drink.

Maybe he wasn't half bad looking for a... _whatever he is_ , either.

You glanced around the room, approaching a tall black weapon mount with a spear on it.

"Wait. Why do you call her Angry Gi--?"

"HULK!" You heard shouted from the hole in the ceiling above you.

Down hopped a woman with strange paintings on her face, a dark, wavy ponytail, and an all black ensemble.

"Angry girl!" He greeted her and she fixed her searing gaze fixed on him. "Did you put a hole in your ceiling?" She pointed animatedly, anger rattling her voice. "And why aren't you dressed? The Grandmaster is expecting you in 15 minutes."

Just by hearing her accent, you knew it had to be her, it had to be Brunnhilde.

Hulk seemed to cower a bit at her presence, his tone softer and more submissive.

"Not Hulk. Rude Girl did it."

He pointed across the room at you, and as she recognized your Asgardian armor she sneered snatching the bottle from Hulk's hand.

"Hey!" He whined.

"--Sister Brunnhilde." You knelt on one knee, bowing your head. "I am Y/N, Former Valkyrie of Asgard and it's an hono--" She quickly made her way out the room, down the long corridor, and you glanced at Hulk who promptly shrugged. She was already halfway down the corridor when you managed to catch up to her.

" _Where_ are you going?"

"What's it look like? I'm going to call the guards, and they're going to have you melted."

You quickened your pace, "Y-you can't-- we're _sisters_! I've come all the way from Asgard to find you."

She snatched the cork from her bottle, guzzling a third of it as she finally turned to face you.

" _What_ do you want from me?"

You deflated for a moment as you came to the sudden realization that you had no justifiable reason for seeking her out.

"Um. Well. I don't wanna be a Valkyrie anymore. And some sisters said you'd run away to Sakaar, so I decided I wanted to find you and I was hoping you'd… sorta tell me what to do?"

She belched loudly, tapping the bottle irritatedly against her thigh before speaking.

"Go home."

Your heart clenched with shock.

"This place." She motioned to the building you currently occupied.

"Is for the heartless and the strong. And you are neither of those things. Look at you. You've already cried in this place, haven't you?"

You lowered your head a bit, voice a hoarse whisper. "In my defense. It's been a very emotional hour for me."

She chuckled, shaking her head.

"You are truly an idiot." She guzzled down another third of the bottle before you slapped it from her hand, sending it shattering into the wall.

"I'm not going back there. You may choose not help me, but I certainly won't let you inform the guards."

Valkyrie snatched your wrist, tossing you over her shoulder before racing down the hall. Rolling to your feet, you recovered a small knife from your breastplate and sent it coursing through the air-- grazing her right shoulder.

She froze, glaring back at you only to notice Hulk standing at the opposite end of the hallway, watching expectantly.

"Why aren't you getting dressed?"

"Hulk wanna watch girls fight."

You glanced over your shoulder at him, leaving you distracted long enough for her to run and tackle you to the ground.

You landed to your back with a thud, and her hands clasped around your throat, choking you.

You desperately clawed at her neck, managing to grab some of her long ponytail and yanking her head to the side, before kicking her off of you.

You crawled to your knees, trying to catch your breath but she was on you again, dragging you toward her by your long, blue cape and pulling you face to face, her fist in your collar.

"Good effort, but I think it's clear who the better fighter is here."

You smirked, gripping her shoulders and head bashing her. Hulk flinched at the sound, but Valkyrie remained unphased.

She released your collar and you stumbled backwards, mumbling. " _I don't... think that was a good idea..._ " The room spun and your vision speckled before you ultimately collapsed to the ground.

Valkyrie scoffed, inspecting her shoulder wound before glancing back at Hulk who looked disappointed.

" _What_?"

"Hulk wanted Rude Girl to win."

She grimaced and flinched at him and he rushed back into his room.


	2. Petty Crimes Make Pretty Concubines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are captured and sentenced to a sure death before the lumbering green beast man proposes an arrangement nobody expected or wanted-- you belong to him now.  
> You make a break for it, but your escape plans are put on hold after you learn that due to your Obedience Disk, anywhere Hulk goes you must go as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still no smut in this chapter, but shout out to you for reading this far! I'm truly humbled.

Hulk and Valkyrie stood inside the throne room waiting patiently as The Grandmaster chatted amicably amongst his guards, seemingly unaware of their presence.

Valkyrie loudly cleared her throat and soon the room began to quieten. " _Oh_ \-- my apologies. Just discussing some royal gossip. _Anywho._  Let's get star--"

"--Grandmaster. I'm sorry to interrupt, but we found an intruder in the palace. She escaped the guards but we caught her breaking into the canteen."

He rolled his eyes, waving his hand lacklusterly.

"Bring her over."

Valkyrie watched aghast as you floated in on a levitating chair, your wrists and ankles bolted to it.

"Rude Girl!" Hulk gasped, stepping forward and Valkyrie slapped him on the arm, shushing him.

" _Wait_ \-- you know this intruder? You know what, it doesn't matter. Topaz, fetch me my melt stick." The Grandmaster held his hand out for a moment before glancing to his right and finding nobody there.

"Oh. Well. This is a little embarrassing. Where is Topaz? She never misses a melting. Has anyone seen Topaz?" He whispered to the clan of strangely clad staff, all who responded by looking around and shrugging.

"I-- might've _accidentally_ melted... her."

Everyone's gaze turned upon you, flabbergasted.

"You **_what?_** " There was a serious edge not often heard on the Grandmaster's question.

"I kinda _accidentally_ poked her with the melting stick and… she melted." You stiffly shrugged your shoulders.

The whole room gasped, scandalized as they murmured amongst themselves.

"Killed at the hands of her own melt stick. What a shame." One guard whispered to another.

Valkyrie has never seen the Grandmaster so serious before, it put a tremble in her heart when he raised his hand silencing the room.

"Scrapper 142. What do you suggest the fate should be of a person that kills a member of the Sakaaran high guard?"

She swallowed, settling her nerves before responding. "Perhaps she's more capable than she looks. I suggest she battle in the Arena."

The room burst into raucous applause and your heart sank, struggling desperately to break free from your cuffs.

A hush fell over the room as the Hulk roared. Alarming even the Grandmaster. " _ **NO!**_ "

Valkyrie sneered, punching him in the side. " _Be quiet Hulk--_ "

"-- _Rude Girl no slave_!" He shouted at Valkyrie. " _Hulk no fight if she go_!"

You watched on in awe, truly struck by the events taking place.

" _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?_ ** _BE. QUIET._** "

" **DON'T YELL AT HULK.** "

Valkyrie bucked at the giant man and he bucked back, removing his helmet from his head posturing for battle.

The Grandmaster, although thoroughly entertained, interrupted the two.

"Champion. Do you have a better idea for a punishment?"

Hulk turned toward him, chest heaving, and addressed the Grandmaster directly.

"Give her to Hulk."

There was a gasp throughout the room before filling with curious whispering. The Grandmaster bit his knuckle excitedly as he joined in, whispering to the guard beside him.

"What do you think he means by that? Should I ask? _Nah_ , I won't spoil the surprise."

He promptly cleared his throat, silencing the room.

"Champion. I will grant your request. This criminal will belong to you in whatever capacity you choose... whether that be... a meal... a play thing... a concubine--"

"--She's a _threat_ to your safety Grandmaster." Valkyrie pressed and you snapped your head toward her.

"No, no. You wouldn't hurt me, _would you_ , _uh_? I didn't catch your name--Could uh, someone get an obedience disk on the Champion's concubine?"

"It's Y/N and no thank you--I'd actually like to just go back home to Asgard if that's okay with--"

A guard placed the strange device on your neck and you winced in pain, cursing. You were released from the chair and wobbled to your feet, wringing your sore wrists before starting toward the Grandmaster.

" _Listen to me clearly. I am **nobody's** concubine. I am a **Valkyrie** of Asgard, warrior of Odin and I demand to be relea--_"

The Grandmaster swigtly grabbed an odd looking pink remote and pressed a button, tazing you until you collapsed to the ground.

There was a tense silence before he smiled between Hulk and Valkyrie, clapping his hands and standing from his throne.

"Party."

* * *

You opened your eyes. Not quite sure you were alive, and you kinda hoped you weren't. You hoped that this had all been a bad dream, but when your eyes focused you realized you were still in Hulk's room. It was night time now.

Your body was so sore when you moved to rub your eyes, you almost didn't notice that your clothes had been changed.

You gasped, sitting up to find that you were laying in Hulk's bed under a thick blanket.

You snatched it off, realizing all you were wearing were the compression shorts and the black tank top from underneath your armor.

At your feet laid Hulk, tucked at the foot of the bed, a towel similar to the one earlier wrapped around his waist, tossed over his shoulders as a makeshift blanket, laying motionless aside from his occasional snoring.

You wanted to lay back and be impressed by the level of cuteness the giant beast was able to achieve but the memories of today's earlier events and adrenaline of escape pumped through your veins.

You glanced up at the ceiling to find that the hole made earlier had already been patched and you cursed yourself, quietly sliding out of bed.

Your hushed steps brought you halfway to the open corridor before he shifted, uncurling from his ball and rolling to lie in the center on his back, spread eagle.

" _Thank Odin I woke up or I might've been crushed._ " You thought to yourself.

The glint of a metal sword in the far corner of the room beside his hot tub caught your eye.

_Surely_ you'd need a weapon to defend yourself with, just in case you get captured.

You practically skipped your way across the room, guided by the light of the city breaking through the large picturesque windows.

Maybe a bit too cocky you approached the sword cautiously, glancing over your shoulder to see Hulk sound asleep as he breathed evenly.

You took one final step, the weathered, leather hilt almost within your grip before an electricity surged through you-- a power so intense that you emitted something like a high pitched squeal before collapsing to the ground.

Hulk shot up out of bed, glancing around the room before his eyes settled on your trembling body on the floor.

"Rude Girl?"

You cursed as you sat to your butt, grabbing the blade as he stomped over to you.

"I'm escaping, you monster. Don't come any closer or I'll--."

Hulk easily plucked the sword from your feeble grip, and you rushed to your feet.

"Rude Girl stay."

" _Give that back_ \-- I'm not staying here to be your sex slave you-- _brute_." You lunged and jumped for the weapon before he grew tired and simply raised it above his head.

"Rude Girl no leave. You go where Hulk go or else." He pointed to the Obedience Disk on his neck and you grazed your fingers over yours.

" _Damn it_." You growled, digging your nails under the device before receiving a short electric shock.

"Hulk need sleep. Hulk have big day tomorrow. Tomorrow Contest of Champions."

"What's the Contest of Champions?"

He turned, scaling the steps leading up to his bed and setting the sword on his massive weapon stand.

"Hulk fights puny men and wins. Then more gifts for Hulk."

You inched your way over to a spiked mallet on the other side of the pool, baiting your time.

"Well, what if you lose?"

He beat his pecs with a fist, "Hulk never lose. That why Hulk Champion."

You glanced behind you, wrapping your fist around the handle before you were grabbed around the waist and squeezed between Hulk's meaty bicep and side, the weapon sliding from your finger tips.

" _No leave!_ Why Rude Girl no listen to Hulk?"

" _LET ME GO YOU MONSTER!_ ** _I. DON'T. WANNA. STAY HERE_** ** _!_** "

Your kicks and punches against his side were futile. Hulk shook his head, grabbing the towel from his bed and tying your right wrist to his.

"Hulk only do this so Rude Girl not hurt herself."

Hulk gently set you on the floor and you sized eachother up for a moment before you roughly tugged him toward the bed.

"I swear by Odin if you roll on top of me I will _scream_ until your ears bleed."


	3. Bathing Beasts and Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're having a tough time adjusting and on top of that you two are forced to share a multitude of things including: a bed and bath tub water.  
> You reluctantly sit in and watch the barbaric display of sadism otherwise known as the Contest of Champions and devise a devious plan: your new bedmate may be your key to escape.
> 
> **While this chapter is unfinished, I plan to update it!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no smut in this chapter but there are some Hulk buns. 🍑

Tomorrow comes and you're awoken by a sticky, humid heat that filled the room. You groan, kicking off the thick blanket before realizing your wrist is free from the towel bondage. You play like you're still asleep, peeking an eye open to see Hulk in the hot tub, turned away from you, appearing to be bathing.

You froze, staring in perverted awe at the round green globes you'd insult by calling an _ass_ \-- _that_ wasn't an ass-- that was a _badonkadonk_ if you've ever seen one. For some reason it had gone unnoticed so long, likely because of his dark shorts.

You were snapped from your sordid thoughts by the sound of a low rumble followed by a flurry of bubbles as the big green giant chuckled.

You cursed the Gods. " _Why create such a well endowed creature only to make him so unbearably annoying._ "

You heard what sounded like wet footsteps approaching from the pool and squeezed your eyes shut, praying that he'd choke you into a quick and painless grave.

"Rude Girl." He muttered.

Although reluctantly, you opened your eyes to see him with a towel wrapped around his waist.

" _Thank Odin._ " You thought to yourself.

He dropped a pile of clothes to the bed before pointing to the hot tub.

"Angry Girl brought clothes. Said yours old and ugly."

"Oh really." You sneered, lifting up the first item, revealing itself to be a sleeveless teal tunic, slits at the hips with some odd patterns inscribed across it, a bronze buckled waist belt, two leather wristbands that cinch at the elbows, and a pair of boots.

"Where's the rest of it?"

Hulk shrugged before pointing over at the hot tub, "Your turn."

You recoiled, "I'm not bathing in your-- dirty bath water!"

"Hulk clean! Hulk Promise Hulk won't look."

You sputtered. "What-- ** _no!_ **You just farted in there!"

"Rude Girl too picky. Need bath." He lifted his arms, fanning his pits.

You gasped, grabbing one of your boots and throwing it at him before grabbing your clothes and storming out of bed.

"If you turn around for even one second-- I'm _kicking_ your ass."

Hulk mimed you as you inspected the seemingly sterile bath, searching around for the soap and something to wash with.

"Where are your wash rags?" He looked at you confused as if he'd misheard you.

"Your washrags? Your loofahs? What do you wash yourself with?"

Hulk glanced around and shrugged, "Hulk not fancy. Hulk just use hands."

You retched, covering your mouth in hopes of keeping your yesterday's breakfast down.

Hulk suddenly burst into toothy giggles, apparently you'd fallen for a little trick.

"Hulk keep towels over there." He pointed to some floor cushions tucked under a window, a pile of towels lying on top of them.

"You're a child." You scolded as Hulk smiled, turning his back toward you.

He listened keenly as he heard the water slop followed by a quiet cresting of waves lapping at the edge of the tub.

You were hesitant to turn your back to him-- after all, you barely knew him and couldn't quite trust his intentions, however you did, wading in waist high as you scrubbed your cloth with a citrusy block that appeared to be soap.

After dressing himself, Hulk got bored very quickly. He took to buffing his battle helmet, raising it above his head so he could gaze at in the sunlight before it suddenly picked up a reflection.

He paused, spinning his helmet a bit more to discover your tank top followed by your shorts, your bra, your panties, and eventually you.

Your wet, nude back turned to him as the water's surface teemed with soap bubbles.

You glanced over your shoulder briefly and he panicked-- juggling the helmet between both hands before dropping it to the floor where it rolled away behind him.

He heard the water swill, followed by the wet patter of your footsteps as you climbed out the tub and onto the floor.

Hulk wondered if you'd caught him accidentally peeking and were creeping up behind him in preparation for that promised ass whooping.

That was until he heard you whispering to yourself. Nothing he could distinctly make out amongst the jingle of buckles and shifting of clothing, but enough to realize you were talking to nobody in particular.

"Why you talk to yourself?"

There was a silence before your bare footsteps approached him from behind and he peeked over his shoulder to see you standing with his helmet.

"I'm not talking to myself. I'm praying."

Hulk shrugged, taking the helmet before placing it on his head.

"That same as what Hulk said."

You scoffed, plopping onto the bed and lacing up your boots. "No it's not. I'm speaking to the Gods."

"They talk back?"

You sighed. " _No._ They don't."

"Then Rude Girl just talk to herself." Hulk blinked dumbly.

You threw your wristband at him and he growled.

"Stop calling me that." You snapped.

"What Hulk supposed to call you? Prisoner?"

You huffed in frustration as you stood to your feet. "Alright, let's set some things straight--I'm not your _prisoner_ , you have no dominion over me. I do what I want. I am not being  _rude_ , I'm being assertive. Call me Y/N. I bathe first from now on. No more _farting_ in the water. Understand?"

Hulk blinked as the list repeated in his head, the tiny cogs in his mind turning before he responded.

"Y/N." It was sort of cute how oafish your name sounded stumbling from his lips.

* * *

You were seated amongst the commoners within The Arena. Regardless of your Obedience Disk and the armed guards surrounding you, Valkyrie still sat behind you, nursing a beer as she watched cautiously over your shoulder.

A fairly scrawny, humanoid man with blue skin gripped his weighty sledgehammer, The announcer When Hulk ca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who expressed interest, I apologize that I haven't been able to update like I want to!


End file.
